


Why a rabbit?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrid!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would appear as though the AH group woke up in a rather odd predicament</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why a rabbit?

"Okay so why a rabbit!?" Ray huffed from his chair hands touching his new ears only to have them pull away out of his control.   
"Oh come on, at least it's just ears Ray. Look at me! I have bloody wings!" A plume of wings hit Jack in the face as Gavin expressed his rage. "Sorry Jack!" Gavin turned hitting Geoff in the process.   
"GAVIN STOP FUCKING MOVING!" Michael was the next to speak, cat like ears flattening against his skull and a tail moving back and forth at a rapid pace.  
"Okay I think we all need to calm down." Jack tried to console, large feline teeth appeared as he attempted a smile.  
'SHUT THE FUCK UP JACK!" Michael's face was a scarlet hue.   
"MICHAEL!" Geoff scolded, he had been fiddling with his spiraling horns, and new ears all morning. Geoff was the one who woke the guys up this morning with frantic messages telling everyone to be in the office before anyone else arrived. "Jack is right, we need to calm down so we can figure out what the hell happened, but first thing first we need to find out where Ryan is."  
Jack piped in, "I texted him but haven't gotten a reply back." Jack swivlied in his chair, a lions's tail swinging limply.  
A loud clunk followed by a grunt hit Micheal, Jack, and Ray's ears first. They look to one another. The office door swung open and Ryan went to walk in but a pair of horns caused him to bounce off the frame, he sighed turned slightly and rushed in. "CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHY I HAVE HORNS!?" He pointed upwards at the protusions from his head.  
"We don't know what the hell is going on!" Gavin threw his hands up, his wings followed hitting Michael.  
"I AM ABOUT TO DUCK TAPE THOSE FUCKING WINGS TO YOUR SIDES IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Michael pounced onto Gavin hitting him.  
Jack and Ryan tore the two apart, Jack grabbing Gavin from underneath and Ryan picking up Michael and placing him on the couch. "Both of you need to stop, none of this is helping." Ray gave a glare to either one.  
Everyone was on edge, even Ryan who seemed so collected looked like he was about to throw a few punches. As far as anyone knew they woke up with these animal like appendages with no explanation to where they come from or how to get rid of them. All they knew is that this shouldn't even be possible. They sat in silence, each one subconsciously checking out their new appendages. Gavin moving his wings in small amounts, learning how the muscles move. Michael swished his tail back and forth. Geoff and Ryan scratched at their horns. Jack moved his ears trying to listen to each sound the guys were making. Ray, Ray was just concerned about stuffing his ears back into his beanie. 

Gavin woke up in need of taking a piss and that's when he first noticed something wrong. When he stretched to get up he heard his lamp fall to the floor, of course it was the lamp on the other side of the bed. Turning around he saw feathers following him. He stood up and ran to the bathroom knocking off several items along the way. When he flicked on the lights his newly founded wings shot up in surprise along with a scream. Frantically he ran back out to find his phone, tripping over the multiple items he knocked over before.   
"Geoff, Geoff, Geoff." He kept repeating as he entered his room, and snatched his phone hitting redial. 

The repeated vibration of his phone against his nightstand woke Geoff, when he realized it was Gavin he was half tempted to ignore the call.  
He exited the room bleary eyed before hitting answer, "Gavin you better have a better reason for calling me at this hour or I swear I will fucking fire you." Geoff threatened in a whisper.  
"G-Geoff just go into the bathroom and look in the mirror." The Brit pleaded quietly  
"What, Gavin. I swear."  
"JUST DO IT!" Gavin screamed causing the tattooed man to pull the phone away from his ear.  
Whatever it was it had Gavin spooked, which was odd. He was an idiot sure, but he never got panicked. "Fine, I'm heading in-" He paused when he saw the what the mirror reflected. "What the fuck?" He whispered, Gavin on the other end of the phone asked what he saw.   
A pair of spiraling horns curled around a pair of ears, "I'm a ram." He turned to take notice of the bulge in the rear of his pants, he already knew without looking. "and I have a tail..." He took a moment before asking, "Gavin? Why am I a ram?"  
"Geoff, I don't know what happened, but I have wings. Full on bloody wings." Gavin began to panic again.   
"Calm yourself down and listen to me, hide your wings and get to the office I'm going to text the guys and tell them to get down there as well. If both of us have this going on I am just going to assume that maybe the the others do as well."  
"How do you expect me to do that!?" Gavin screeched.  
"I don't know just don't tell anyone else." With that Geoff hung up and went to texting the others.

When the sound of a text awoke him Ray knew something was wrong. When in told him to get to the office as soon as possible he knew it was important, so he bolted out of bed only to halt to a full stop in front of his large mirror.  
"What the hell?" He rubbed at his eyes in disbelief, when they didn't disappear he grabbed at them and rubbed them. "What?" this should be entirely impossible. Turning he could see a white tail poking out from his boxers. "What?" He would repeat several more times before deciding to skip a shower and run straight to the office. The only problem was how he was going to go unnoticed by on lookers, while it was early there were still joggers and those on their morning commute to their jobs. He promptly grabbed a beanie and stuffed his ear inside letting out a yelp when one bent the wrong way.  
"Why a rabbit?" He asked himself as exited his apartment. 

Lindsay was the one to wake up to the sound of the phone. She lazily smiled ignoring the light before going back to sleep, at least that's what she wanted to do until she realized something long and furry was wrapped around he leg. Her eyes shot open and she ripped off the blankets on her side, whatever it was it was long, black, skinny, and slowly tightening around her leg. Unable to make out what it was in the dark she screamed, falling off her side of the bed.  
Michael jumped up at the sound of his wife screaming, "Lindsay?" He asked going to reach towards where she should have been thinking she was in sleep paralysis. When he found out she wasn't there that's when he sat up glancing around the room.   
"There's something in the bed." He heard Lindsay whisper as a dark head popped up from the floor.   
Light illuminated the room with a click as Michael flicked on the bedside lamp, searching the bed up and down he found nothing, "Lindsay I think you where having one of those dreams again." He said softly looking up at her eyes tired. Lindsay's eyes were wide and and much more awake, her hand covered her mouth. "What?"  
"You." She whispered.  
"What?" The auburn headed man repeated.  
"Y-you have ears."  
"Yes thank you for pointing that out Lindsay now if you don't mind I am going back to fucking sleep." Michael huffed.  
"No, Michael you have cat ears." Lindsay got on the bed.  
"I think you smoked something good Lindsay." His wife grabbed his hand and lead him to the bathroom, "Jesus Lindsay, just-" The lights in the bathroom flicked on and he paused, two auburn colored ears stood a top his head, a tail moving behind him. "Holy fucking shit." He looked over at Lindsay, who replied by staring back in return.

Ryan took a moment to assess the situation when he realize he couldn't move his head to check the message that just woke him up. Stiff neck? No, that couldn't be it. He sat up and moved his head to either side, it was working now. He laid back down and attempted to move his head again only to find that he couldn't. He let out a quizzical sigh before sitting back up and checking the message. Of course something would be happening today. He got up to head to the bathroom only to turn to look at his wife before exiting the bedroom. Now once he tried to enter the bathroom he ran into a problem. He would make it so far before he would be flung back into the hall. He pushed an arm through this 'invisible' wall and searched for the bathroom light. When he turned it on he made the connection and let out a small, "Huh." He felt like maybe he should be a bit more panicked but to be honest he was just happy he wasn't as crazy as he thought, he could handle thinking horns were there, but full on invisible walls he wasn't sure he would have been able to deal with. Expecting his hand to go through when he reached up to grab at them he let out a gasp when his hands made contact. He knew that if something was happening to him that it must be happening to the others. He turned to run out of the bathroom only to have his head forced back and his entire body falling out from underneath him because of it. "This is going to be a long day." He let out still lying on the floor.

Jack rose early needing to finish some work related papers, happily he decided to let his wife sleep in a bit longer and go prepare a cup of coffee. He busied himself by reading yesterday's paper, time passed by quickly and the last bit of coffee sputtered into the pot. Grabbing his favorite mug he pour some of the magic liquid into his cup but quickly ran into a problem when he attempted to drink some. The porcelain cup clanked against teeth that weren't there previously, taking a finger he felt inside of his mouth. His incisors seemed to have grown, a rush of panic tried to rush over instead of delving into it he decided to calmly walk to the bathroom.   
"That is not normal." He breathed out his newly found ears that were placed a topped his head twitching. His teeth in fact did grow and he soon discovered that he had a new appendage, a tail swinging back and forth with a tuff of hair at the end. "Nope, not normal one bit." Running into his room to wake up his sleeping wife his phone illuminated the room, he could see it was Geoff and filed under URGENT. He made the quick decision to check it real quick only to have it relaid to him not to tell anyone what he saw and to get to the office asap.   
He obliged, got dress, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought doing a hybrid fanfiction would be fun.  
> So here it is.


End file.
